Anna
Anna (born March 14, 1995) is a princess and the main protagonist of Frozen. Voice Actors: #Albanian : Klodiana Keco (speaking) & Alma Koleci (singing) #Arabic : Shorouq Salah / شروق صلاح (speaking & singing) #Bosnian: Zalena Škaričić (speaking & singing) #Brazilian : Érika Menezes (speaking) & Gabriela Porto (singing) #Bulgarian : Vesela Boneva / Весела Бонева (speaking & singing) #Cantonese : Kandy Wong / 黃山怡 (speaking & singing) #Castilian : Laura Pastor (speaking) & Carmen López Pascual (singing) #Catalan : Paula Ribó (speaking & singing) #Croatian : Sementa Rajhard (speaking & singing) #Czech : Tereza Martinková (speaking & singing) #Danish : Kristine Yde Eriksen (speaking & singing) #Dutch : Noortje Herlaar (speaking & singing) #English : Kristen Bell (speaking & singing) #Estonian : Hele Kõrve (speaking & singing) #Finnish : Saara Aalto (speaking & singing) #Flemish : Aline Goffin (speaking & singing) #French : Emmylou Homs (speaking & singing) #German : Yvonne Greitzke (speaking) & Pia Allgaier (singing) #Greek : Vássia Zaharopoúlou / βάσια ζαχαροπούλου (speaking & singing) #Hebrew : Einat Azulay / עינת אזולאי (speaking & singing) #Hungarian : Vágó Bernadett (speaking & singing) #Icelandic : Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir (speaking & singing) #Indonesian (2015) : Apriliana Suci Ariesta (speaking) & Nadia Rosyada (singing) #Italian : Serena Rossi (speaking & singing) #Japanese : Kanda Sayaka / 神田沙也加 (speaking & singing) #Korean : Park Ji-Yun (speaking & singing) #Latin Spanish : Romina Marroquín (speaking & singing) #Latvian : Beāte Zviedre (speaking & singing) #Lithuanian : Neringa Nekrašiūtė (speaking & singing) #Macedonian: Nikolina Stameska / Николина Стамеска (speaking & singing) #Malay : Liyana Jasmay (speaking) & Amylea Azizan (singing) #Mandarin : Janet Hsieh / 謝怡芬 (speaking) & Ray Liu / Liú Xuān-Zhēn / 劉軒蓁 (singing) #Norwegian : Kristin Kaspersen (speaking & singing) #Persian (2014) : Samin Mozafari / ثمین مظفری (speaking & singing) #Polish : Anna Cieślak (speaking) & Magdalena Wasylik (singing) #Portuguese : Bárbara Lourenço (speaking) & Isabel Jacobetty (singing) #Putonghua : Zhāng Ān-Qí / 张安琪 (speaking) & Eva Li / Lǐ Xiāo-Xiāo / 李潇潇 (singing) #Quebec French : Véronique Claveau (speaking & singing) #Romanian : Anca Iliese (speaking) & Cătălina Chirţan (singing) #Russian : Natalia Bystrova / Наталия Быстрова (speaking & singing) #Serbian : Andrijana (Tasić) Oliverić (speaking) & Lejla Hot (singing) #Serbo-Croatian & Montenegrin : Labina Paraminski / Лабина Парамински (speaking & singing) #Slovak : Lucia Molnárová Bugalová (speaking & singing) #Slovene : Tanja Ravljen (speaking & singing) #Swedish : Mimmi Sandén (speaking & singing) #Thai : "Noona" Nuengthida Sophon (speaking & singing) #Turkish : Damla Babacan (speaking) & Deniz Sujana (singing) #Ukrainian : Hanna Sahajdačna / Ганна Сагайдачна (speaking) & Marija Jaremčuk / Марія Яремчук (singing) #Vietnamese : Võ Ha Trâm (speaking & singing) Anna played as Snow White in Anna White and the Seven Characters She is a princess Anna Played As Christina Aguilera In Animated Tale She Is A Fish Music Anna played as Jenny in Melody Time (160 Movies Style) Anna played as Mulan in Annalan She is a Chinese princess Anna played as Mary Poppins in Anna Poppins Anna played as Thor in Princess Assemble She is a super hero Anna played as Mara Jade Skywalker in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Anna played as Sally Carrera in Animateds (Cars) She is a car Anna played One Of The Dancers To Summon Megalon in Princess Zelda VS Mammothmon (Godzilla VS Megalon) She is a dancer Anna played Karen in Olaf the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman) Anna played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (Jiminy Cricket Style) Anna played Rapunzel in Tangled (Princess Rapunzel Style) Anna played LGMs in Super All-Star Story And Super-All Star Story 2 Anna played Sofia in Anna the First Anna played Twigs in Alice and Pinocchio She is a female pig Anna played Merida in Brave (Princess Rapunzel Style) Anna played Lady Kluck in Flynn Rider (Robin Hood) She is a hen Anna played Robin in Alice the First and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess She is a red bird Anna played as Cinderella in Annarella She is a princess Anna played as Pocahontas in Annahontas Anna played as Princess Mindy in The DannyBob CatPants Movie She is a mermaid Anna played as Silvermist in Rapunzel Bell, Rapunzel Bell and the Lost Treasure, Rapunzel Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Secret of the Wings (Jiminy Cricket Style), The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style), and Rapunzel Bell and the Legend of the Duck She is a water fairy She played as Lilly in Alpha and Omega (Princess Rapunzel Style) She is a wolf She Played as Rita in Pinocchio & Company She is a dog She Played as Mickey Mouse (Pauper) in The Princess and the Pauper (TheLastDisneyToon) She is a pauper She Played as Madame Blueberry in CartoonTales She is a blueberry She Played as Ariel in The Little Snow Princess She is a mermaid She Played as Odette in The Smurf Princess She is a princess She Played as Thumbelina in Annalina She is to play Princess Leia in The Cartoon Wars She is a princess She Played Alice in Anna in Wonderland She is a girl She Played as Grandmother in Courtney Ashby She is a Grandmother When Kate Murder to Grandma. She Played as TinkerBell in Rayman Pan and Jiminy Pan She is a fairy She Played as Rabbit Puppet Baby einstein amy rose She is a rabbit puppet She Played as Rita in Ariel and Company She is a dog She Played as Courtney Babcock in ParaHiro She Played as Pearl Krabs in SheenBob KidPants She is a whale She Played Penny in The Rescuers (HumanVersion Style) She is a girl She Played James in Anna and the Giant Peach (Female Style) She is a boy She Played Duchess in The Aristo-Humans She is a white cat with a golden collar She plays Barney in Anna & Friends They both have similar personalities. She plays Chip in Anna 'n Elsa Rescue Rangers Both protagonists are more positive, clever, fearless, and a lot more active. She Played Mama Swimmer in The Land Before Time She is a swimmer She Played Honey Best in The Incredibles (JimmyandFriends Human Style) She Played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (150 Movies Style) She Played Carlotta the Maid in The Little Florist She is a maid She Played Joy in Inside Out (DisneyLovefan Style) She is a yellow emotion She played Tanta Kringle in Roger Claus is Coming to Town She is a wise queen She played Grandma Georgina in Cobra Bubbles and the Chocolate Factory She plays Bert in some Sesame Street (Disney character, Female and TV/Animated) parodies She was once given a surprise birthday party just like Bert. Her big sister Elsa plays Ernie. She plays Soleil Spacebot in The Spacebots (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) She is a yellow spacebot She plays SpongeBob in Princess Anna Royal-Dress Both are silly, hyperactive, carefree, and optimistic She plays Shrek in the Anna (Shrek) film series She plays Princess Fiona (Human) in the Louis (Shrek) film series She is a princess that was locked in a castle guarded by a fierce dragon She plays Ronnette in Little Shop of Horrors (EJL423 Style) She is one of the three girls She will play Janet Weiss in The Jack Skellington Picture Show She is a heroine and the main female protagonist She will play Ariel in The Little Mermaid (DaveGrrrrrrruly) Portrayals: *Frozen (Female Style) played by Scaredy Squirrel *Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) and Frozen (160 Movies Style) played by Alice *Frozen (JimmyandFriends Style) played by Astrid Hofferson *Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) played by Sawyer *Frozen (CoolZDane Human Style) played by Ariel *Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) played by Honey Lemon *Frozen (Princess Rapunzel Style) played by Rapunzel *Frozen (by Belussix) played by Sofia *Frozen (CityMaker Style) played by Princess Jasmine *Frozen (Disneystyle8 style) played by Princess Eilonwy *Frozen (Uranimated18 Version) played by Lindsay *Frozen (Arthurandfriends Style) played by Francine Frensky *Frozen (DisneyLovefan Style) played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Frozen (DonaldDuckRockz) Extended Edition played by Princess Peach *Frozen (Broadwaygirl918 Style) played by Janet Weiss (upcoming) *Frozen (Justin Bonesteel Style) played by GoGo Tomago (upcoming) *Frozen (Jiminy Cricket Style) played by Susan Evers (upcoming) Gallery: Anna in Frozen.jpg|Anna in Frozen Anna in Frozen 2.jpg|Anna in Frozen 2 Anna Ralph-breaks-internet.jpg|Anna in Ralph Breaks the Internet Profile - Anna.jpg Anna frozen fever .jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9497.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9647.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9520.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10170.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10171.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10197.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10207.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10309.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10346.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10368.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6526.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6804.jpg AnnaSavingElsa.png Anna (Frozen).jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8872.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8881.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8918.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9025.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9028.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6732.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6733.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6734.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6760.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6775.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7121.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7123.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2951.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2967.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3070.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10213.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3442.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4895.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4899.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4958.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4959.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10557.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10855.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10866.jpg Anna.jpg Elsa as Anna.png Frozen-anna-sad-main.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10115.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10146.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10183.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10313.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10328.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8961.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10128.jpg Anna_Render.png Frozen-kristen-bell-anna.jpg Anna 3088.png frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6772.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6773.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6774.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6790.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6791.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10141.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10138.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10125.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10122.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1789.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1830.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1859.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1864.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1865.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1866.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1870.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1880.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1881.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1882.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1883.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1892.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1952.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1967.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1980.jpg Coronation Anna.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2473.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2600.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2602.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2618.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-3058.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9548.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9612.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9614.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9615.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10846.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10460.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10456.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10702.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10701.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10700.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10699.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10698.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10696.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10721.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5244.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5246.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5247.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5248.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5250.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5251.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5340.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5342.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5343.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5344.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1429.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1430.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1432.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1504.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1556.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1555.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1554.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1553.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1552.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1550.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1526.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1525.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1524.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1520.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1519.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1518.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1505.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1504.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1503.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1425.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1424.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7541.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7540.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7539.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7538.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7536.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7527.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7526.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7524.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7523.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7522.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7521.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7520.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7518.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7512.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7509.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7423.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7421.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7418.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6144.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6142.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6139.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-5687.jpg Elsa Anna ending.jpg Annaleap.png AnnaFrozenDisney.jpg Tumblr nsuimojEJj1qh97ido1 500.gif Tumblr nsf924YT4C1qgwefso2 500.gif Tumblr nsfd8vKfgw1swp3bdo2 250.gif Anna and elsa are happy again.png Tumblr n20zz09GzH1tv3qwoo1 250.png Anna happy at her birthday.png Anna problem with elsa.png Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-45.png Anna as Chip.jpg|Anna as Chip Anna and Elsa as Chip and Dale (final).jpg|Anna as Chip telling Elsa as Dale to play a prank on someone -MakeByPK-the-Frozen-Anna-Princess-anna-coronation-dress-necklace-Alloy-version-free-shipping.jpg Anna in ice forest.png Frozen-anna-disney.jpg The Best of Elsa and Anna-0.jpg|Anna (Bert) with Elsa (Ernie) holding Disney Infinity Olaf (Rubber Duckie) in The Best of Elsa and Anna Anna & Elsa's Word Play.jpg|Anna as Bert with Elsa as Ernie in Anna & Elsa's Word Play Anna as Soleil Spacebot.png|Anna as Soleil Spacebot Elsa and Anna as Ernie and Bert.jpg|Anna as Bert (pictured with Elsa as Ernie and Olaf as Rubber Duckie) Arendelle_s_biggest_celebration_by_berry_duke96-dcm2xak.png|Elsa & Anna Inflated Bob, Anna & Hariyama.png Elsa-and-Anna-Wallpapers-frozen-35894707-1600-1200.jpg Ef997de37b614a6a2dff3513c49c7360.jpg 51007923 2704978662853451 9109732094170365952 n.jpg 41649936 2147811615252555 4564921579381121675 n.jpg 584269c4711a245c9a2e6d7a1910d82831ae698br1-682-1024v2 hq.jpg 29782 540.jpg 407cf3f71d37.jpg 27b.jpg 9f1858387e49f9aae0c905641fe0edf7.jpg 9cadd9a68a46bf95089f93b81f645749.jpg 06c04bbeacafd3f9804ce931a1289093.jpg IMG 20191201 171748033 BURST000 COVER TOP.jpg IMG 20191201 171748033 BURST001.jpg IMG 20191201 171758960.jpg Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Princesses Category:Toon Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Orphans Category:Kristoff and Anna Category:Youngest Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Disney Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Redheads Category:Blondes Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Main Protagonists Category:Children Category:Tomboys Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Women Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Comedians Category:Christmas Characters Category:Winter Category:Orange Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Happy Character Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Screaming Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Hyperactive Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Teens Category:Young Adults Category:Girlfriends Category:Happy Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Mean Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Characters who don't belong in Villains category Category:Wankers Category:Red Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Green Characters Category:Pigtailed Characters Category:Characters who got Fat Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Gay Category:Idiots Category:2013 Introductions Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kristen Bell Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:SmartyXAnna Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:ValleyRules2020's Characters Category:Davidchannel Category:Humans